


"you've been flirting with me?"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Flirting, Fluff, Garcia is the best, Getting Together, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: based on the prompt “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?”Spencer is oblivious. No one would ever argue that.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193





	"you've been flirting with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH so i tried something quite different with this, but i hope you enjoy it anyway!!

Spencer was oblivious. That was something that no one could ever deny.

He was smart, there was no doubting or disputing that, but he had always been hopelessly oblivious to anything outside of his books, documentaries or lectures. Particularly, he was oblivious to people flirting with him.

Derek had never minded before - he had been grateful for Spencer never picking up on hints people tried to send him when the prostitutes they interviewed would attempt to chat him up, or when beautiful girls like Lila Archer tried to get him into bed with them.

Suddenly however, when it was him that was on the receiving end of the obliviousness, it wasn’t as great.

Derek had been flirting with him for months, upping his use of “Pretty Boy” and even “Baby Boy” and asking Spencer to go to dinner with him, all to no avail. 

“I honestly don’t know what else I can do, Baby Girl,” Derek lamented.

Garcia looked at him, on the verge of laughter.

“Chocolate Thunder, you do realise that nothing short of telling him exactly that you want to go out on a date with him is going to work?”

She loved them both, but neither of them seemed to  quite understand the other. Spencer managed to totally misinterpret anything and everything that Derek said as being platonic, and Derek, for all his attempts to flirt, had never once done the one thing he would need to do to get the point across - be blatantly obvious in his wording.

“But what if he says no then? Maybe that’s why he’s been ignoring my flirting? Pen, do you think I have been making him uncomfortable?”

Idiots! That’s what these two were, Garcia decided, before quickly assuaging Derek’s fears. He would never forgive himself if he believed that Spencer had been made uncomfortable by his actions. 

“Derek, listen to me. Boy Genius would be fine with you flirting with him, however, he does not even know that is happening. Okay? Capisce?”

That was when Garcia noticed the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look that Derek was wearing, which prompted her to look where he was.

And of course, there stood the Boy Genius himself, a similar expression painted on his face.

“Uhh...You’ve been flirting with me?” he asked, after a brief awkward pause.

At the question, Derek rushed to regain his composure, before responding, “So now you’ve noticed.”

It didn’t take a profiler to tell that Derek was on edge, despite the joking tone of his words.

“Really? I… I figured that you were joking with me, that someone had told you how I felt and that you were messing with me and I-”

The rapidfire words did not seem to stop, so Garcia took pity on the both of them.

“Okay, Spence, Derek was not messing with you. Derek, Spencer is clearly into you too. Now I am going to go and make some coffee, but by the time I get back, you two are going to have somewhat worked this out. You got it?”

She smiled as she left her office, both men having quickly nodded in response. She was just happy her boys could now be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment/kudos if you did!


End file.
